A Crow In Search Of A Swan
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: After Damon lost the love of his life over a century ago, he dedicated his entire existence into finding her. Only the longer time progressed, he began to lose hope. He became angry and vengeful. What happens when... Got Silver in the Non-Canon Awards for best crossover section! Read profile to find other chapters...
1. Chapter 1

A Crow In Search Of A Swan

This story takes place at the very beginning of Vampire Diaries. Only I am taking my own twist to it. It will not follow exact story line. That gets old so… This also takes place right after Edward catches wind of Bella for the first time (you know when he makes that funky face, during class) and he doesn't show up to school for the next few days. Only think Emmy Rossum as Bella. (Thank you, Bertie Bott and Kittyinaz) Like always my stories are rated _**MATURE**_ for things such as violence, language, **_some sex_** etc… This story will contain humor, romance, friendship, family, drama, angst, horror, adventure and whatever else I throw into the mix.

**All Chapters Will Be Unedited... (meaning they have not been checked for errors) I apologize for any inconvenience but I'm doing my best to get to all my readers. My message box IS FULL and I cannot reply to them all about the situation.**

_**(Intro)**_

Bella entered the door to see her father sitting at the table. She narrowed her eyes and sat down her backpack. When she walked up to him she noticed the bottle of Jack in hand. His badge and gun were on the table and he looked as though he'd been crying. Something she never sees her father do.

"Dad?"

He took in a breath and turned to face her.

"What is it?" She questions with slight panic to her voice.

"Bells hun… It's about the Gilberts."

"What about the Gilberts?"  
Charlie leans back and clears his throat.

"There was an accident Grayson, Miranda, and Elena…" He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"They lost control of the car and went over the Wickery Bridge."  
"But they're ok right?"

Charlie grimaces.

"Dad, please tell me they're ok!" She damn near shrieks.

"They all drowned sweetheart. I'm sorry."

Bella staggered back reaching to her heart.

"No... No dad! You're wrong!"

He closed his eyes for a moment as his daughter paced the kitchen.

"What about Jer?"

"He's alright Bells; he wasn't even in the car. He's taking it pretty rough though. Bells, I know we discussed moving to Mystic Falls over the summer. However I think it would be a good idea if we went ahead and packed it up. I hate to do this to you kid, but Jenna's going to have her hands full as it is taking Jeremy in. He hasn't anywhere else to go. Jenna and I are getting married in just a few months anyhow. And honestly, I think you'd be good for him. He needs someone he can trust. Jeremy needs to know he's not alone in this."

Bella nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know the three of you were close."

She swallowed back, praying this was all just a horrible nightmare. Only they weren't so lucky. As of now all her thoughts about the strange rustic haired boy from school and his odd family were the least of her concerns. She hated to leave since she and Jake had bonded some, but she and Jeremy Gilbert had become the best of friends and soon would be related by marriage anyhow. Bella thought the world of Jenna. She made Charlie happy and that's all Bella could ever hope for.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Read and then review.**_

_**(Mystic Falls)**_

Bella placed a single red rose on the black casket, where Elena Gilbert now rest. She felt Jeremy's hand upon her shoulder as she did this. She wrapped her hand around his. Bella and Jeremy's relationship started out rather awkward at first. Jeremy had a massive crush on Bella when they'd first met. Only because of Charlie and Jenna's relationship and the distance alone, it was never acted on.

That was until one night she and Jeremy had the night to themselves, when Charlie and Bella had come to visit it was the most situation ever. They were both sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Before either of them truly thought about what they were doing, they were kissing. Making a first for the both of them, and by first kiss… first kiss period. It was one of those things where neither truly felt anything from it. Sure they found one another attractive, but the kiss itself… dead… nadda… nothing really there. Thankfully, it didn't end on an uncomfortable note. They eventually laughed it off, in this silent agreement. There was no need for discussion. Since then however? She and Jeremy had become best friends. Every time they had the chance to get together they were inseparable. All the more reason, Bella hadn't any issues about moving in the first place. Jeremy truly was her best friend even more so than that of Jake or Angela.

The limo pulled up ready for her and Jeremy. Jeremy took her hand and leading her that way. Bella would be starting school next week. She was glad that she and Jeremy were in the same grade. At least this way she knew one person. Though it saddened her to know she wouldn't be going to school with Elena as well. Bella and Elena were close as well, but not near as close as Bella and Jeremy were. Often enough, it was Bella and Jeremy out doing their own thing, whilst Elena hung out with her group of friends from school. Elena and Bella just didn't share the same interest.

On the drive back Jeremy broke down. Bella did her best to console him. His tears saturated the shoulder to her black funeral dress, but she didn't care. She'd never seen him cry before. That only made this entire ordeal, that much harder to take. Once they got home, Jeremy went straight to him. He locked himself away, like usual. Bella took in a breath hearing the music blaring from his room. Jenn and Charlie were still dealing with a few things and hadn't made it home yet.

Bella had met a few of Elena and Jeremy's friends from school at the funeral. So far she'd also met Tyler, Vicky and Mr. Saltzman one of the teachers from school. The other's such as Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie? Bella already knew. Matt and Elena had been dating for a couple years or so now. As for Caroline and Bonnie they were Elena's best friends. Though Bella always seemed to get along better with Caroline…

Bella picked up the house a little so Jenna wouldn't have to worry about it. She and Jeremy were on an emotional roller coaster as of late. Charlie and Bella were doing whatever they could to help.

Page break

"Well you ready?" Jeremy questions as he parks Bella's red Chevy truck.

She looks upon the school rather apprehensively.

"I suppose… not like I have a choice."

He smiles a bit, but still had that sadness in his eyes.

"What about you? I mean… are you going to be ok?"

"No, but like you, I don't have a choice."

They both nod on this and step out of the truck. They grab their backpacks from the backseat. As they were making their way inside one of the student's bumped into Bella. She dropped her cellphone and went to pick it up.

"Please, allow me."

She narrowed her eyes upon the boy. He was fairly attractive with dark brown hair and eyes to match. He had a cleft chin, which was rather cute, Bella thought to herself. He also had this very distinct and rather charming accent. He smiled upon her with these amazing pearly whites.

"And you are?"

She swallowed back and Jeremy rolled his eyes, seeing who it was. He never cared for the Mikaelsons, not one bit.

"Bella Swan."

He smiled at this as he handed her phone back.

"My apologies, Ms. Swan."

She nods and places her phone into her back pocket.

"Kol Mikaelson and this is my sister Rebekah, only she prefers to go by Bekah."

His sister rolled her eyes rudely pushed past the both of them and headed inside.

"You'll have to forgive her. My brothers, they do try to keep her caged up. Still, she always manages to break free." He says with a flirtatious wink.

Another boy was trying to get by them and Kol made an odd face. He grabbed him by the arm.

"Not so fast…" He uttered a certain way.

The blondish hair boy sighed with sheer annoyance.

"Take off your shades."

Bella rather reared back on how the two were damn near acting hostile towards one another. The boy took off his shades. He too was just as eye-catching, if not more so.

"Well I'll be damned. Does my sister know you're here?"

Bella couldn't help but to notice how the boy talked. He didn't talk like a high school student. It was more sophisticated but with a touch of sarcastic flare to it. The blonde boy sighed.

"What can I say, small world." He replies and Kol has a good laugh at this.

"Oh quite small indeed, Stefan."

Stefan nodded upon Bella as he passed on by.

"So where were we?" Kol inquired as the bell rang.

Jeremy took Bella by the hand and practically dragged her away from Kol. She could have sworn she heard Kol laughing. Jeremy helped get her set up on the office and then showed Bella to her locker. Ironically, it seemed to be Stefan's first day as well. He too was sitting up everything in the office and getting the combination to his locker.

Just as Bella had gotten her locker set up and was taking out her books for her next class, she heard Caroline gasp out. She turned towards her.

"Stefan?!"

The boy got this genuine smile to his face and nodded towards her.

"Oh… My… God…" She squealed in delight and rushed off to hug him.

Bella smiled as the boy twirled her around and pecked Caroline on the forehead. Bella couldn't help but to find them rather adorable. She wondered if they were a couple.

"I can't believe you actually came! I mean… I know you said you were thinking about moving back into your old house, but…" He looked around rather timidly and put a finger to his lips and winked upon the Caroline. Bella wondered what that was about.

"Right…We'll talk about it later…" She said with whisper, that ended with another giggle and she hugged the daylights out of Stefan once again.

The guy chuckled then led her off to a more secluded area.

"Charming isn't it?" Kol remarked in Bella's ear as he passed by.

The way he said it though was in a disdainful matter. Bella shook her head on this and headed onto class. Bella sat between Caroline and Jeremy. Kol was sitting directly behind Bella.

"Already?" Rebekah hissed upon her brother.

He simply shrugged. Once Kol had his mind set on something that was it. Bella was on his list of agendas now. He was part of the reason Bekah hated going to school. Their older brother's Elijah and Klaus demanded that they go, so not to raise any suspicions. Neither Kol or Bekah were too thrilled on the idea. Bekah wanted nothing more than to go back to New Orleans, but at the moment they couldn't.

Klaus had ruined whatever ties they had back home, so for now they were stuck right here in Mystic Falls. She hated it here! It was a boring and dreadful place she thought. If only she could think of someway to make things a bit more entertaining. And it was on that thought that "he" walked in. Bekah and Stefan locked eyes and he nodded towards her.

Stefan took the seat in front of Bella.

"What is he doing here?" Bekah questioned out loud.

Bella swore she heard Stefan sigh, but other than that he didn't really react.

"Don't even start Bekah. You already know what the others would say."

"Must you?"

"Yes, I must!"

"Pompous, conniving little…"

Bella's eyes widened as Bekah continued her little rant only every other word or so was a curse word. She too spoke with the same enunciation as Kol. Bella learned more about the students throughout the day. Kol and Bekah were certainly something else and they came with no filters whatsoever. Stefan seemed bit more reserved. Bonnie and Caroline were thrilled to have Bella joining them now at school. Jeremy seemed happy about that as well. However Elena's absence did affect them from time to time. It just didn't seem the same without her. Not that Bella ever went to school with Elena, but even she knew it had to be somewhat heartbreaking. But like Bella, Stefan Salvatore was new and he'd never even met Elena. All he knew was that she was some girl that died in a car crash. His only reason for even being here in the first place, was Caroline. They'd met over the summer and fell for one another. Caroline also knew his secret. He argued with himself tooth and nail about coming here.

The way he saw it though was the Salvatore manor was here after all. He highly doubted anyone would come looking for him here after all these years. That and well Stefan had grown tired of punishing himself. He'd spent all these years alone out of fear of hurting someone. That is until he met Caroline during the summer. Caroline and Bonnie had taken a vacation together at the beach, where they met Stefan and his best friend Lexi. They had assumed he and Lexi was a couple. That is until Lexi came on to Bonnie at a party during this time and they realized Lexi batted for the other team. As for Bonnie? She still found herself a bit confused on the matter. She'd never admit it to anyone else. But she found herself rather flattered, but turned her down. Lexi took it like a champ, but Bonnie felt horrible about the whole situation. She just wasn't sure what to feel about it. That and as of late she questioned herself about a lot of things. She glanced towards Jeremy who was looking towards Vicky naturally. She always thought Jeremy was what she wanted. She'd had a crush on him for years, but out of respect for Elena she never really acted on it. But now it seemed as if even that was fading, which was probably for the best. It seemed Jeremy paid no attention to her, at least not in that sense. Ironically, she found herself missing Lexi's company. She was happy for Caroline however. When they had to leave she was pretty heartbroken. It was good to see that Stefan had kept his word.

Kol raised his brows as he noticed Tyler giving Bella the once over. This was when they were heading to the cafeteria for lunch. He could already see it all over the guy's face. He wasn't about to take any chances. The first chance he got, Kol compelled Tyler into staying away from her. In the mind of Kol, she'd already been claimed and no one was about to stand against him on this. What Kol wants, Kol gets no matter the circumstances…

_**One month later…**_

"Kol…" Bella angrily squirmed out of his hold.

He smirked and shook his head.

"Come on… Must you be such a tease?"

She shakes her head as he was following her throughout the woods.

"And how am I being a tease?"

"Since when do you turn me down?" He scoffs bitterly.

Bella sighs.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?!"

He narrows his eyes on this. She shuts her eyes and takes in a deep breath, before facing him.

"Kol, we're done."

He dies in laughter and backs her up against a tree.

"What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kol places a hand against the tree and lifts her chin with his fingers.

"Kol… please… just…"

"We're not breaking up. Let me make that clear right now. Now I want to know what the FUCK your problem is!"

Bella recoiled and went to step out of his hold.

"Look at me, Bella!" He roughly cupped her chin.

Her heart raced as he pressed his entire body against hers. He looked her dead in the eyes.

"You're going to forget you ever saw me with another woman. In fact all you're going to remember is that we got drunk danced and we came out here to fuck. Isn't that right?"  
"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Kol's eyes widened a bit in astonishment.

"Wait…" He utters in wonder and starts checking her over.

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

Bella shoves him back and he grabs her arm and bites down on her wrist.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"  
He tilts his head as he drops his hold.

"There's no vervain in your system. Now how are you doing that?"

"No, what?! Kol, what are you talking about?!"

Bella looks the teeth marks on her wrist in shock. She staggers back however once she sees Kol's face. His eyes were dark and black veins were spread amongst his face. He licked the blood of his lips.

"Hmmm… I was always curious as to how you'd taste."

"Kol?" She damn near whimpered realizing he had fangs.

Bella gasped out as another man appeared behind him and snapped his neck. He winked upon Bella with a nod her way.

"Don't mind if I do…" The stranger replied having heard everything that had taken place.

"Funny thing about original's, they've been around for centuries. But they still suck. Pun fully intended!"

Bella continued to step back as shock coursed through her system. He was dressed all in black except for the white shirt he wore underneath his black leather jacket. His hair was a bit disarrayed and as dark as the feathers on a crow. The only reason that even came to mind? Was the crow that seemed to be following him about every step he took. The crow would land on the tree closest to this mysterious demonic looking man. A man that under normal circumstances she'd be gawking at in awe. But at the moment, she merely feared for her life. No matter how drop dead gorgeous the man was she didn't want to die at his hands or anyone else's for that matter.

"You… You killed him."

The tall and dark stranger grinned ear to ear.

"Not exactly. I mean… I probably will once I'm done with you gorgeous." His fangs popped out at this and Bella's jaw dropped. She turned to run, only to have him appear right before her.

"How'd you…"  
He shrugs.

"Maybe now's a good time to scream. Beg for mercy… whatever suits you. Make it memorable."

"And what good would that do me?"

He nods.

"Ok, you got me. I'll admit… I find it a little amusing. That and it's usually the highlight of my day. So please, by means SCREAM!"

He swiftly grabs ahold of her and plunges his fangs into her neck. Something about the taste though was so familiar, so sweet, and so very wrong. "NO!" They heard someone shout from a distance. The man stopped, but not because he was told to.

"Who are you and how are you doing that?!" He reached to his temples and staggered back.

Painful memories from his past began to play out, ones he'd vowed to never remember again. Bella's head began to sway as she took a few steps and fell to her knees.

"What have you done?!" Stefan shouted.

He hurriedly hunkered over Bella and bit upon his wrist.

"Stefan?"

The strange man rolled his eyes.

"Of course… why wouldn't she know you?!" He scoffs.  
"Let me guess, a witch?"

Stefan ignores him as Bella had passed out from blood loss.

"No Bella, come on…" Stefan went to give Bella his blood, only to have the other man pick him up by the collar of his shirt and toss him across the woods.

"Allow me, brother."

He bites down on his wrist and forces her mouth open. He playfully slaps her cheek afterword and fixes the sleeve to his shirt.

"Really Damon?!" Stefan bitches as he was making his way back over and dusting himself off.

"Yes. Really!"

"She's my friend!"

"Oh I imagine so. You always had a thing for pretty packages and this one most certainly takes the cake. I must admit she's certainly stunning. She taste even better."

"Not that kind of friend, Damon."  
"Now that's a crying shame." He utters with a smirk scanning her over thoroughly.

"You do realize you started a war?" Stefan declares looking over to Kol, shaking his head.

Damon shrugs.

"Not if they don't know who did it or where the body is."

"Why are you even here?!"

Damon smiles.

"Why I came to see you of course!"

"Why?!'

"Why not?! Can't I simply miss my little brother? Simply worry about what he's up to these days?"

"Funny… try again."

"Hmmm." Damon scoops Bella up and takes off without answering.

"Dammit." Stefan utters and takes off after him.

Damon lays Bella on the couch and gazes upon her with slanted eyes.

"So what does an original see in you, besides the obvious?" He questions himself, whilst wiggling his brows.

Damon hears the front door slam.  
"You can't be here!"

Damon makes a tsking sound with his tongue.

"And why not? I mean this is my house too. I say it's pretty much spilt right down the middle. You know fifty-fifty!"

"I want you to leave!"

"So good to see you too brother!"

"15 years Damon what is it you want?! You hate places like this!"

Damon glances back towards Bella with a certain beam about him.

"I don't know the scenery isn't so bad."  
"She belongs to an original! And I won't allow you to hurt her!"

"Who said anything about hurting her? And newsflash… I just overheard the little darling ripping into the Mikaelson. Apparently, he couldn't quite keep his pecker in his pants. Oh and he seems to have a bit of a temper." Damon's mocks a look of surprise on this.

"Can you imagine?!""

"No, not at all." Stefan mocks with a curled lip.

"And we both know the Mikaelsons always get what they want. Besides, you don't even know her and she's not even your type!"

Damon has a good laugh at this. He makes his way to the bar. He blows the dust off an old bottle of whiskey and pours himself a shot.

"Have you dated her her?"

"No!"

"Have you slept with her?"

"NO!"

"Do you want to?"

Stefan stalled on this for a moment and that smirk returned to Damon's face as Stefan finally snapped. "NO OF COURSE NOT!"

"Then you're probably right… maybe she isn't my type. That doesn't mean I wouldn't like to find out. So what is she really? What was she doing to me?"  
"What do you mean?"

"When I fed from her… she was doing something." Damon says with a sneer.

"I was seeing things."

Stefan narrows his eyes.

"What sort of things?"  
"Just things and stuff." Damon mutters with that hint of fake surprise about his face as he pours himself another shot.  
"I wouldn't have a clue what you're referring to. She's just human!"  
"Nah, I'm not buying that. Not even for a moment. If that were true, Kol wouldn't be wasting his time."

Stefan grits his teeth.

"He'd have fed and fucked from her by now and been done."

Stefan grimaces but Damon noticed that look in his eyes.

"What is it you're not telling me?"  
"There's nothing! YOU need to leave! I mean it Damon! You and I are done. We've been done. I wish to move on with my life, WITHOUT YOU! All you ever do is ruin whatever life I create. Everywhere you go people die!"

"And? I don't see how that's a problem."

"She's my friend and so are a lot of others in this town! I won't have you hurting anyone!"

"Now I think that's for me to decide. After all I came here to fulfill my promise of giving you nothing but hell! After all, you'd only do the same for me! However…" He glances back towards Bella.

"I do enjoy the thought of pissing off a Mikaelson just as much! So I say I stay! This way I kill two birds with one stone. Or should I say three… Torture my little brother and make certain his life is sheer misery. Get under the skin of an original and play some hardball, whilst enjoying the present company and doing some probing on this little matter here. I must admit this has my full curiosity. Especially, considering how protective you seem of her."

Stefan swallows back on this as Bella whimpers out.

"Awe, she even makes cute little sounds! This is going to be so much fun."

Damon starts toward her. Stefan roughly slams him back.

"Don't you touch her!"

"Hmmmm… that only makes me want to do it more!"

Bella gasps out as she comes to. Damon winked upon her as he leaned over the couch with one hand.

"Well hello, sunshine! Did you sleep well?"

Bella saw Stefan through the corner of her eye.

"Stefan?"

He grimaced and pinched his eyes shut.

"I'm so sorry…" Stefan said in misery.

"No, no.. what he actually means is. _I have someone I wish for you to meet, someone that means a lot to me_. And I'd say something along the lines of… _**well thank you, Stefan how kind of you little brother!**_ And he smiles and pats me on the back like brothers typically do_. Bella, this is Damon Salvatore my ridiculously handsome and much better than me and every which way there is, big brother. _Then I say something along the lines of… _**please join us for dinner you scrumptious little…"**_

"That's enough, Damon!"

Damon sighs.

"You see? He's always out to ruin my happy time! Such a fucking buzz kill!"

Damon tilts his head about as she backs away from him into the corner of the couch.

"You're scaring her! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Damon reaches out to touch her and Stefan soars over and tosses Damon through a window.

"RUN! JUST GO! I'll explain later. I'm sorry Bella… I…"  
She nods and swallows back as she comes to her feet. She froze seeing the look on Damon's face as he entered the room. He bitterly dusted himself off. Stefan stood in front of Bella.

"She's not a part of this. You want to punish me FINE! But you leave Bella and the rest of my friends in this town out of it!"

Stefan's eyes widened as he picked up a certain scent.

"NO!"

Bella looked upon Stefan with alarm. The front door opened and in stepped Caroline.

"Hey, Stefan I was just…"  
That devilish smile returned to Damon's face. He looked upon the pretty blonde haired girl then back to Stefan.

"OH now I get it… Let me guess… That one's your lover and this one is HER best friend! Am I right? Lukewarm at least?!"

Damon zipped past Stefan and went and snapped Caroline's neck.

"NO!"

Bella shrieked out and Damon froze. He grimaced and covered his ears. The visions returned.

"STOP MAKE HER STOP SCREAMING!"

Stefan ignored him and was cradling Caroline. He rocked her back and forth with tears in his eyes. What Damon didn't know though was that Caroline had Stefan's blood in her system.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stefan shouted as Damon zipped back over and grabbed Bella. He placed his hand over her mouth and looked her in the eyes.

"Please stop…" he inquired softly.

She reminded him of someone. Someone he didn't wish to think about. He shook his head as he gazed into her dark brown eyes. They too reminded him of this someone. He was too busy staring to realize she'd discreetly grabbed a fire poker. He scowled upon her as she jammed it right through his chest.

"…fuck…" He groaned and looked upon it in disbelief.

Bella then took off towards Stefan and Caroline. She had taken out her cell phone and was about to call the police. Stefan shook his head and hurriedly snagged it from her.

"Just give her a bit…"

She looks upon Stefan as if he's lost his mind. He sighs and comes to his feet.

"I'll explain everything… just let me get her set up."

Tears streamed down Bella's face.

"What the fuck is going on around here?!" She shouts looking upon the Salvatore brothers as if they were clinically insane.

Damon presses his lips together and grunts out as he rips the fire poker out from his chest. Stefan protectively places Bella behind him as he held Caroline. Damon starts laughing.

"Let me guess, she's got your blood in her system. So we're about to have a newbie on our hands?!"

"What is he talking about Stefan?! And what do you mean give her a bit?! HE JUST FUCKING SNAPPED HER NECK THERE'S NO COMING BACK FROM THAT!" Bella staggers back and reaches to her heart.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS?! WAKE ME THE FUCK UP!"

"Bella? As in Isabella?" Damon says in this surprising sort of soft tone.

She nods but was clinging onto Stefan for dear life.

"Just leave her alone Damon. Please… You want someone to torture I'm right here. Leave the girls alone."

Damon swallows back and looks down to see that he'd healed.

"Isabella Mia De Fleur?

Stefan looked upon his brother oddly.

"Why would you ask her that Damon? You know that's not…"

Damon shook his head.

"FULL NAME WHAT IS IT?!" He demanded pointing upon Bella.

"Fuck you!"  
"THE NAME!"  
"STOP IT DAMON! You know Isabella died centuries ago! They share the same first name that is all. It's Marie Swan not Mia De Fleur!"

Stefan started up the stairs and Bella followed closely, whilst keeping an eye on Damon. He nodded towards her and began to drink from the bottle. Once they were behind closed doors. Stefan began to quickly set Caroline up. During this time, he began to explain to Bella what was taking place. After he was done he took in a breath.

"I should have never come here. Dammit, I knew better! I got you both involved now."

Meanwhile, Bella was still trying to process everything Stefan had just told her. She now knew that not only were Kol and Damon vampires, but Stefan was as well and now her friend Caroline was about to wake as one as well.

Bella breaks into laughter and shakes her head.

"Great. Just fucking, great."

Stefan looks upon her oddly as he lay down beside Caroline.

"I must've fallen asleep watching horror movies with Jer again."

Bella continues to laugh and she exits the room. Stefan groans to himself and quickly rises. Bella bravely made her way over to Damon and yanked the bottle of whiskey out of his hand. He cocked a brow her way.

"This… Mine now…" She downs some of it straight from the bottle and starts towards the door.

"I'm going home!"

"Bella!" Stefan calls out as he makes his way down.

"Don't! Just… stay right there…I'm going to get really fucking drunk. Because after all this is one severely fucked up dream. I'm going to wake up and kill Jer! That's it no more horror movies for me! I'm done!"

She walks out of the house with the whiskey still in hand. Damon rolled his eyes.

"She took my whiskey! That was mine! That was my whiskey!"

He tilts his head about with confusion.

"If that's not Isabella Mia De Fleur, then I'm not fucking Damon Salvatore!"  
"KNOCK THAT OFF!" Stefan shouts.

"You sound even crazier than usual!"

"LOOK AT HER! THE WAY SHE TALKS AND CARRIES HERSELF TELL ME THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING WIFE STEFAN!"  
"SHE'S NOT! THEY DON'T EVEN LOOK ALIKE! IT'S JUST WISHFUL THINKING ON YOUR PART! SHE'S JUST AN INNOCENT GIRL THAT HAPPENS TO BE THE PROPERTY OF THE MIKAELSONS! SO DON'T BE AN IDIOT! SHE'S OFF LIMITS!"

Damon raises his brows on this

"What did you just say?"

Stefan traces back realizing what he'd just revealed.

"You do know something… don't you brother…? Maybe you're not as innocent as your precious little girlfriends assume. What are you up to? And is this so called innocent girl even aware? I doubt that considering the look of surprise on her face."

Stefan rolls his eyes.

"You're wife died centuries ago! I can't believe you're still on this kick. I thought you stopped looking years ago!"

"I DID!"

"Sure doesn't sound like it. You still sound like that same god damn alcoholic that spent day after day in search for a ghost!"

"IT WAS A CURSE! She was supposed to brought back! Hell, how many times to you think she's died and been brought back over and over! She marries, punches out a couple of kids, meanwhile I'M STUCK LIKE THIS!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!"  
"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!" Damon shouts on top of his lungs.

"I HAD IT ALL! EVERYTHING AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME! I HAD A WIFE AND CHILD ALONG THE WAY! ONLY TO WAKE UP TO THIS!"

"And you're still hung up on this after all this time?! I've spent years trying to make it up to you!"

"THERE IS NO MAKING IT UP TO ME YOU FUCKING DICK! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING I HAD EVERYTHING AND JUST CAST IT ASIDE BECAUSE THAT'S JUST WHO YOU WERE. AND NOW YOU WANT TO GO ON THIS FUCKING NOBLE KICK! YOU WANT THESE GIRLS AND THIS TOWN TO THINK YOU'RE SOME KIND OF FUCKING HERO! FUCK YOU LITTLE BRO! I'M GOING TO TAKE EVERY GOD DAMN OUNCE OF HAPPINESS YOU HAVE LEFT AND DRAIN YOU TO THE VERY LAST DROP! I WANT YOU TO SUFFER THE WAY I HAVE SUFFERED! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE! I'M FAR FROM DONE WITH YOU!"

"FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY! NO MATTER WHAT I DO I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO MAKE UP FOR WHAT I'VE DONE! YOU JUST CONTINUE TO HOLD ON TO THAT RAGE AND THE NEED FOR CONSTANT REVENGE. HELL I HAVEN'T PAID ENOUGH RIGHT?"

"That's right… You're done paying when I say you're done."

Stefan shakes his head.

"Then I'll leave town."  
Damon rolls his eyes.

"It doesn't matter where you go. I will find you and raise havoc. I will destroy everything you love!"

"THEN JUST END IT NOW!"

Stefan tosses him a stake. The one stake that truly could end Stefan's very existence. He rips his shirt open.

"I won't even fight you. Just get it over with."

Damon flips the stake around in his hand. Stefan flinches but doesn't move as Damon sends it flying, but it pierces through the wall directly behind Stefan instead.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to kill you. No … I'm having entirely too much fun! Game on brother… By the way, I love what you've done with the place! It's so good to be back home."

Stefan sighs and rushes out the door to gather Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Read and then review. Thank you!**_

Bella paced around her room and gnawed on her bottom lip, to the point it was drawing blood. Jeremy had passed by her room and took notice of her pacing. He narrowed his eyes and knocked on her door.

"Bells?"

She stopped and looked his way.

"You alright?"

She nodded and grabbed her backpack.  
"Um, are you sure?"

She said nothing, but nodded once more.

"You two have a good day!" Jenna called out.

Bella however hadn't even heard her. She was already heading out to the truck. Jenna and Jeremy exchanged looks and nodded towards one another. Bella started the truck as soon as Jeremy got in. She looked straight ahead, nowhere else. Still, she continued to bite upon her lower lip.

"What's with you?" Jeremy asked as he opened the glove compartment and handed her a tissue.

"Lip is bleeding."

Bella took the tissue and held it against her mouth.

"You only do that when you're nervous. So what's up?"

"Nothing…"

Jeremy sighs.

"You just twirled your ring around."

She finally looked upon him, but oddly.

"What's that have to do with anything?"

He shrugs.

"It's just something I took notice of. When you lie you twirl that ring around. When you're telling one hell of a "story" you play with it the entire time. " Bella narrowed her eyes towards the ring in thought.  
"I really do that?"

He nods. The ring was one her mother had given her for Christmas a couple years ago. It was a simple white gold band with a sapphire heart. Bella parked the truck and got out. Like usual they grab their bags and start towards the building. Only Bella freezes to the clearing of throat.

She slowly turned already knowing who it was. He nodded towards her.

"We need to talk."

"I haven't anything to say to you."

He sighs.

"Look, just give me a chance to explain. I'm sorry. I was drunk and I really don't remember what all happened."

By this point, Rebekah had just pulled up in one of her ritzy sports cars.

"So what are you wanting exactly a recap?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Ok, well for starters you slept with someone else. You got caught. So I dumped you. You didn't take that part very well. In fact you made a complete ass of yourself." Bella ground her teeth together in thought. She bravely leaned in and whispered into Kol's ear.

"By the way… I know…" She says in a rather dark like matter

She pulls back and locks eyes with Kol.

"And on that note… Kol Mikaelson, go fuck yourself!"

Some of the other students were laughing. Jeremy looked upon Bella in sheer disbelief. Kol gritted his teeth and shut his eyes trying to keep his anger at bay. Bekah died in laughter as she walked past having overheard this."

"Well there you go brother. You heard her. Do go fuck yourself!"

Kol's eyes shoot open and he cuts his sister a go to hell look. He reaches out to about to grab Bella Jeremy quickly shoves him back.

"Don't do it man. Trust me… Just walk away…"

Bella stared Kol down as he bitterly gritted his teeth and headed inside. Someone else however had been watching from a distance as well. He simply smirked at this and nodded in full approval, before taking off.

Stefan and Caroline were no shows today. Then again, Stefan said they'd have to miss a few days. He had to work on getting Caroline's thirst in order. He also had to compel Caroline's mother during this time so not to raise any suspicions. For now, Stefan let it be known that Bella couldn't even be around Caroline. She wondered how that whole ordeals going. And furthermore how would Caroline handle this? Bella couldn't even imagine… Nor did she want to. Just to randomly wake up one day and learn that you died? That you now require daily dosages of blood. Bella groaned to herself in thought. She also wondered if Damon aka Demon was in town. She wrinkled her nose in thought.

The tardy bell rang and Bella was so deep into her thoughts it caused her to jump.

"At ease, love…"

She rolled her eyes on hearing Kol's voice chiming behind her. Something she used to find highly erotic only now it disgusted her. She also felt like a complete fool. They had only been dating for maybe three weeks. Not only did she manage to lose her virginity to the bastard during this time, but she truly thought "HE" was the one. Kol had this way of fooling everyone with his charisma alone. He even had Bella fooled by this whole gentlemen like behavior. He went out his way to cater to her every need, no matter how much she objected, Kol would insist. They constantly did things together such as homework, and watch movies. He'd even take her to these ridiculously expensive restaurants. And the sex wasn't bad either, though at times she sensed it was more about him than her. The way he went about it was more about self-pleasuring. He was quick to be done and when they were finished that was it. He'd roll over pull the sheets over them and be out. Or he'd wind up leaving directly after. She never commented on it simply because she hadn't any other sources to go on. Kol was her first real experience when it came to anything sexual. That was also something else she noticed. The only times Kol seemed affectionate was in a public setting or during sex. Often enough it was her laying against his chest or cuddling up next to him. Kol would lay there like a brick. She wrinkled her nose in thought feeling dumber by the moment for not ever noticing these things beforehand. The only true issue that stuck out was how he discarded her friends. He had no patience for them whatsoever, especially Stefan. Often enough, Kol wanted her to himself. This was something she had stuck to her guns on. He'd go off and pout at times, but she merely shrugged it off. She sunk back in her chair and covered her face for a moment.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Bella nodded and took in a breath. Bonnie was looking upon her with concern.

"I'm fine…" Bella replied with a shrug.

Deep down she felt an anxiety attack coming on. She truly couldn't believe everything she'd recently learned. Caroline never once left her mind. She felt like a terrible person and friend. Shouldn't she be doing something? Shouldn't she be there for her?"

"Have you heard from Caroline?" Bonnie questioned.

Her guilt trip only seemed to escalate. She turned towards Bonnie and forced a smile.

"Um yeah, she said something about having the flu and feeling really bad. She'll be out for the rest of the week."

"Aw, talk about rotten luck, tryouts for head cheerleader are today!" Something everyone knew Caroline made a big deal about.

Bella nodded at this. Her body felt odd and overheated all of a sudden. She blinked a few times and reached to her temples.

"I hope you're not getting it." She heard Bonnie say.

Bella shot up and grabbed her backpack. Jeremy reared back at this as Bella practically ran out of class. Kol lifted eyes towards Bella's empty seat. And Bonnie shrugged wondering what was wrong. Mr. Saltzman had been writing something down on the board. He hadn't even taken notice. Not until he turned around and realized he had an empty seat in class now. He looked upon his attendance record to realize it was Bella.

Bella darted right out the building and tossed her backpack into the back of the truck. She got into her truck and floored it all the way to the Salvatore house. Once she got there Bella relentlessly banged on the door. Her hand was still in it's knocking pose as the door opened. He nodded towards her with that egotistical smirk.

"Missing me already?"

She rolled her eyes and welcomed herself inside.

"Stefan?"

Damon shrugs and pulls the door to.

"Wrong brother… try again."

Bella grits her teeth and turns around with hatred in her eyes.

"I want to see Stefan and I want to see him NOW!"

He smiles.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?"

He looks towards the stairs. Stefan was making his way down, whilst adjusting his sleeves.

"Bella?"

She turns back around and nods towards Stefan.

"What are you doing here?"

"You honestly think I'm going to entrust Caroline's life into the hands of you two? Um no. So where is she?"

"She's safe Bella. I promise. You shouldn't be here. You need to go back to school."

"Not happening. Where is she?"

Stefan sighs.

"I already told you it wasn't a good idea for you to be around."  
"I'll take my chances."

Damon wiggles his brows on this.

"Well by all means have a seat. Make yourself at home. Would you like a drink?" He motions towards the bar.

"It's 8:30 in the morning!"

"Is it? I'm sure it's happy hour somewhere!"

She rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Stefan.

"I want to see her."

Stefan shakes his head.

"Bella…"

"Dammit, Stefan! She's not going through this alone."  
"You're right, she isn't." Stefan agrees.

"But you need to go. You haven't any business…"

"Haven't any business… doing what exactly Stefan?"  
"You need to let me handle this. She's already fed from a vein so she's alright."

She recoiled in thought. Stefan sighed taking notice.

"They were compelled…" Stefan hints.

Bella narrowed her eyes as she heard a sound coming from a certain area. She nodded and began to make her way that direction.  
"Bella…" Stefan warns.

Meanwhile, Damon had this amused expression on his face. He said nothing just merely observed. Bella headed towards the basement door. Stefan appears in front of her.

"I can't let you do that."

Bella nodded but socked Stefan across the face. He shut his eyes for a moment and shook it off.

"Let me by Stefan!"

Damon chuckles.

"I'll take her."

"Damon…"

"Relax, she'll be fine! Won't you kitten?"

"Kitten?" She repeats with distaste.

Damon shrugs.

"You got claws, but you're just so cuddly!"

She cuts him a look of sheer hell.

"Was it something I said?"

Bella doesn't humor him with an answer as he opens the door and motions for her to step on inside. Before Damon goes to follow, Stefan grabs him by the arm.

"Caroline could kill Bella…" He reminds.

Damon nods but shrugs out of his hold. He leans into Stefan's ear.

"Now that I know who she is… You truly believe I'd allow that to happen?"

Stefan shook his head on this.

"You're mistaken."

"Oh I don't believe so. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove it. Just you wait Stefan, you'll be eating those words, soon enough."

Damon snaps his head Bella's direction.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Damon uttered as she had her hand on the handle, where they were keeping Caroline.

She ignores him and starts to open the door anyhow. Damon appears beside her and swiftly presses up against the wall.

"Now didn't I just tell you, not to do that?"

"Actually you said you wouldn't do that if you were me, but you're not me."  
He smirks.

"Clever… cute even… annoying, but clever nonetheless. I'd even go as far as to say that you remind me of someone."

"Then I sure as hell feel sorry for her."

She rolls her eyes and tries to squirm out of his hold.

"What's the rush? I for one am rather enjoying this."

"You would…"  
"I've my reasons, trust me."  
"You mean besides, being a perv?" She utters feeling his excitement pressing up against her.

"And trust you? That's a joke in itself!"

He wiggles his brows on this.

"Funny, you never seemed to mind before."  
She looks upon him peculiarly.

"Before? Maybe wishful thinking?"

"Oh no… Believe me…" He caresses her cheek. "When I say I know you… that's exactly what I mean." He goes to kiss her and she shoves him back.

"Ugh, Damon get off me!" He rolls his eyes and sighs with slight annoyance.

Bella checks on Caroline once again. She was pacing around the room. Caroline was pulling at her hair.

"Bella? Is that you?" Bella heard Caroline say.

Bella nodded. Caroline came up to the door and peeked through the glass.

"Let me out, please!"

Bella shut her eyes and took in a breath.

"I'm sorry… I can't Caroline."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief.

"Bella! You can't be serious!"  
"I wish I could…"

"THEN OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Bella winces on this.

"Caroline… I…"

"I thought you were my friend! What kind of friend does this?!" Caroline shouts.

Bella took notice of the way Caroline's eyes darkened. And like that of Kol and Damon's the black veins spread across her face.

"That's enough. Bella, just open the door! Where's Stefan?!" Caroline banged her fists on the door.

Stefan entered the room with a couple of blood bags.

"Oh look, it's feeding time!" Damon says with raised brows.

Damon gently grabbed ahold of Bella. Stefan swiftly entered the room locking himself inside with Caroline. She watched as Caroline downed both blood bags. But even then she was still thirsty.

Stefan grabbed a hold of Caroline and was doing his best to console her. Bella winced however as Caroline slammed him back against the wall, demanding more blood.

Damon leaned into Bella's ear.

"And to think… You were about to unleash that. She would have drained you to the very last drop." He whispered, whilst running a hand along the slope of her back. He was taking the time to admire how perfectly molded her jeans were to her body.

Bella gritted her teeth and turned towards him.

"BACK UP AND KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!"

He cocks a brow on this and raises his hands in the air. She shakes her head with irritation. She glances back to see Stefan hugging Caroline as she was having a complete meltdown.

"You did this. All of this is because of YOU!"  
Damon presses his lips together.

"EEEEH, wrong, try again."

"You killed her!"  
"Well yes, but she's back now, so it's all good. She'll just have a different diet in which to follow by now."

"You wanted to kill her! You weren't even aware she had your brother's blood in her system."  
"That's very true. However, it was nothing against you or even her personally. I was merely living up to my vows."

"Vows? What the hell kind of vows are you living by? To walk amongst this earth as a god damn reaper or a blood thirsty MONSTER!"  
"You would see it that way, wouldn't you?"

He points towards Stefan.

"You think I'm the monster? You haven't any idea."  
"Stefan doesn't go around taking lives and feeding from people!"

Damon has a good laugh at this.

"He sure has you fooled. Sweet little Stefan Salvatore, please, I might gag."  
"I call it how I see it!"

"Then maybe you should open your eyes a little more!"  
"Oh they're open alright!"

"Then take a real good look and tell me WHO I am!"

She shakes her head.

"I see a selfish prick that's set on ruining not only his brother's life, but everyone around him! And I know for a FACT you're the one behind all the random bodies! My father's a cop you jackass! You take lives about as much as you change your fucking underwear!"

"Don't be ridiculous sweetheart. I take way more lives than that!"

"WHY?!"

"Because ironically it makes me feel alive again!"  
"YOU'RE SICK!"

"That maybe, but at least I don't try to hide who I am."

"I hate you. I hate everything about you. I can't even stand the sight of you!"

Damon staggers back with a wince. Tears streamed down her face.

"And if I ever have the opportunity, I'm going to send you straight to HELL myself!"

Bella storms out of the room and Damon leaned against the wall looking ill. The visions returned… There was fire. There was screaming. There was burning. And then there were ashes. Ashes, the only thing left of his wife and unborn child. Since he entered the gates of HELL and there was no turning back. "…Lizzy…" He whispered in paralyzing agony.

Page break

"So how was school today?" Charlie questions as they were at the table having dinner.

Jeremy resisted the urge to cut Bella that "certain" look. She didn't answer but Jeremy did.

"It was ok."

Charlie nodded.

"And what about you Bells?"

She shrugs and sips at her tea. Jenna looked to be studying Bella.  
"Ok, how was work?" Bella replied.

"It might've been a lot better if the principal hadn't called."  
Bella shut her eyes on this.

"Principal?" Jenna repeated in disbelief.

"Over Jeremy or Bella?"  
"Get thanks, Jenn." Jeremy scoffs.

Jenna shrugs and wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"I think we all know, you tend to get in way more trouble than Bella could ever possibly dream of."  
Bella damn near choked on this, but didn't comment.

"So where were you today?"  
"Dad… please just…"  
"Just what? Ignore the fact that you left school early today? Or the fact that you didn't answer your calls or texts?"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."  
"Since when do you skip school Bella?!" Jenna asked in utter surprise.

"That's just it, she doesn't. So what the hell is going on? I know you weren't home because I came home for lunch to check on you and you weren't here. So I drove around town and nothing."

"Like I said it won't happen again."  
Bella rose from the table and grabbed her dishes, to take to the sink.  
"Am I going to get a direct answer or not?!"

"I just had something I had to take care of."  
"During school hours?"  
She nods and they all look upon her oddly as she heads on to her room.  
"Well that's different." Jenna admits.

Charlie shakes his head.

"Let's just hope it's not one of those rebellious stages."

Jenna has a good laugh at this.

"Bella? Hmmm something tells me, we don't have to worry about that."

Jenna looks upon Jeremy.

"What about you? You keeping on the straight and narrow?"

It wasn't long after the accident Jeremy had picked up smoking and had been doing drugs off and on.

"Jenn…"  
Charlie tapered his eyes in wonder. Jeremy shook his head and he too rose from the table. Once he's out of the room Jenna turns to Charlie.  
"Well I sure know how to clear a room."  
"I think we both managed that."

"I don't even know what I'm doing half the time."  
Charlie chuckles on this.

"Join the club." He leans in and kisses her.

He sighs as his pager goes off. He look to the number and rises from the table.

"I'm being called out."

Jenna frowns.

"I'll make it up to you later."

"Well let's hope so officer!"

Charlie shakes his head on this but grinned as he grabbed his gun and badge and headed out the door.

Page break

_ Bella softly cooed and arched her back. She could feel __**him **__kissing along her thighs as__** his**__ hands firmly gripped her ass. She bit upon her lower lip as she felt __**his**__ tongue running up her thigh and towards her sex. She gasped out in surprise as __**he**__ spread her legs and lapped along her pussy. She grabbed her pillow and bit down in it to keep from screaming out. She'd never felt anything so incredible. Her body squirmed about and __**he**__ peeked out of the covers, with a certain beam about __**him**__. Bella smiled and ran her hands along __**his**__ chest. __**He**__ winked upon her and she ran her fingers through __**his**__ sexy bed hair._

"_**Damon**__…" He nodded and proceeded to crawl along her body kissing along her tummy and breasts. _

"_Please…" She pleaded whilst rubbing her thighs together.  
He lifted his eyes towards her in a seductive matter. His lips grazed hers…_

"_What is it you want Lizzy?" He whispered in such a way._

_ She looked upon him confused._

"_Lizzy?" She questioned._

Bella shot up and immediately gasped out. He covered her mouth, looking severely pissed.

"Shhhh…"

Bella whimpered out as he grabbed her and leaped out of the window. Once they got to the woods he pinned her up against at tree.

"First of all…" Kol slaps her across the face.

Her jaw drops and she puts her hand upon her cheek. She then grits her teeth and goes to slap him back. Kol grabs her wrist stopping her and she comes down to her knees as he squeezes the hell out of it.

"Kol…"

"A bloody Salvatore?! YOU DARE TO DREAM OF A SALVATORE!"

He forces her back up and presses his forehead against hers. He lowers the strap to her baby blue tank top and kisses along her shoulder.

"Need I remind you… just who it is you belong to?"

"I belong to no one!"

Kol sighs and rolls his eyes. He backhands her again.

"You're nothing more than a commoner! Know your place! You say you know about me… then don't be a fool Isabel." He shakes his head and caresses her cheek.  
"Sweet, sweet Isabel. Such a pretty thing you are the perfect little package." He sighs again.

"You used to be such a blast!"

Bella ground her teeth together as she tried to fight the tears. They were tears of anger and humiliation, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Tell me darling… where did we go wrong?"

"We?" She scoffs furiously.

"You know what they say. It takes two to tango."

"I'm pretty sure you fucked this up all on your own Kol. And for the record… size does matter…"

He backhands her again.

"Let me guess, that's what she said?" She hints about the cheerleader he was caught fucking.

Her eyes widened as he wrapped his hand around her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"That mouth of yours… I must say darling, it's going to be the death of you one day."

He releases her and he taps his finger about his chin and paces around.

"By the way, now we're even. So… do try to be a good girl from now on. Will you?"

Bella crawled amongst the ground.

"Here's the deal…" He hunkers down, picking at a few blades of grass as he gazes upon her.

"You and I are still quite the fetching couple. In fact so much so, you're going to grace me with your presence tomorrow with that lovely smile of yours. I will personally escort you to every class and when I go to kiss you. You will kiss me in return."  
"The hell with you."

He smiles and looks towards the house.

"You invited me in." He reminds.

"If you do not obey my wishes. I will see to it that you lose everyone you love. I'll start with sweet little Jeremy Gilbert first. Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't there a funeral for his stunning sister not too long ago? It'd be a shame to have to bring out that little black dress of yours all over again."  
Bella shakes her head as she comes to her feet.

"I'm going to kill you."  
He has a good laugh at this.  
"And just how do you presume you'll achieve this? Humor me, darling."

"When you least expect it."

He nods and rises. He makes his way over and moves her beautiful locks of hair away from her neck.

"You will also allow me to feed when needed." At this, she takes back a breath as he begins to feed.

"Hmmm…" He continued, finding it hard to stop. But he forced himself to stop, knowing he'd kill her if he didn't.

Then Klaus would kill him in return. He was taking a risk as it was. He didn't want his brother to know he'd failed in keeping Bella happy. He was ordered to keep her happy at all cost. If word got back to Klaus, that Bella Swan had dumped Kol, he'd be up shit creek. So he'd become desperate. He figured this would at least get her attention and keep her by his side. Without raising any suspicions on Klaus's behalf. Yes, Kol had asked Bella out. But that's all it was, he wanted to stick around just long enough to a good lay in. She was simply mouthwatering and he couldn't resist. Only he'd made the mistake of bringing her home once. Klaus walked in on them fucking on the couch. Klaus being well Klaus naturally picked up on something. Something Kol hadn't any clue about and still found it rather baffling. Klaus was still doing his "homework" on the subject. During this time Kol had been given specific orders. If he failed Klaus let Kol know he'd have no issues taking one of their own out of existence. Kol vanished once he was done. He was horny as hell and knew he'd end up fucking her if he didn't leave and it would be against her will. He wasn't in the mood to hear any screaming at the moment. So he went and found the next best thing. Someone he knew he could compel and be done with directly after.

Bella staggered about in the dark and began to feel her way about. She hadn't a clue where she was.

"Hey…"

Bella turned towards the voice and half laughs. He narrowed his eyes upon her and gritted his teeth.

"Who did this?" He questioned softly, but with manic eyes.

"Why the fuck would you care? Let me guess, you came here to finish the job?"

She turns her back to him and starts walking again.

"Far from it…"

She nearly trips over a branch and Damon swiftly catches her.

"Easy…"

He gets a better look seeing the marks along her face and neck. He lifts her hair and curls his lip with fury.

"Tell me so I can kill them!"

"Go to hell."

He nods and holds her closer to his chest. Before long her eyes close.

"I went to hell the day I lost you, sweetheart." And for once there wasn't a touch of sarcasm behind that.

Damon took her to the house and laid her down on the couch. He ran his fingers along the marks on her body. He already had a pretty good indication of who had done this. The bastard hadn't a clue, what he was in for. Original or not Damon would find a way to rip him apart. He'd do it limb from limb and he'd happily send him back to the Mikaelson family piece by piece, each body part having their very own box with beautiful gold plated wrapping paper, and red bows. After all they were all about keeping it classy, right?! He sneered in thought.

Page break

Bella yawns and stretches her arms about as the sun cascaded throughout the room. Her eyes darted about with confusion.

"What the…" She uttered and rose.

Her jaw dropped realizing not only was she not in her room, but she wasn't even home!

"SHIT!"

And it only got worse. Her eye widened as she felt someone snuggled up against her. Damon's arm was around her waist and his face buried into a pillow. He only had a pair of black jeans on.

"Oh hell no!"

She nearly fell out of bed, desperate to get away from him. He opened an eye her direction as she headed for the door.

"What no breakfast?" He questioned as he rolled over.

He too stretched about and rubbed his eyes. Bella looked towards the sunlight coming in through the window. It just dawned on her, for some odd reason. Why didn't Kol, Stefan, and Damon turn to ashes in the sun. Wasn't that like a big no, no for vampires?

"The sun…"

He raises his brows on this and looks towards the window.

"What about it?"

"Well shouldn't you be…?"

He rises and runs his fingers through his hair. This only pissed her off. Damon Salvatore was pure evil incarnate. She was certain he'd give the devil a run for his money, if Damon wasn't already him in disguise. Yet she was gawking at him like a buffoon. How the hell could she find something so erotic in someone so corrupt? It didn't help that she was having XXX rated feature dreams, staring yours truly. They felt so real.

"Something wrong?" He inquires with that smirk of his.

"Ugh never mind… I doubt I even want to know. Just forget it!" She groans dolefully and opens the door at this.

Bella rushes down the stairs and Damon rolls his eyes.

"Hmmm…" He smells the area she had been laying and his eyes went black and his fangs made their appearance.

"…fuck…" He grumbled with arousal.

He damn near humped her side of the bed before he came to his feet. Damon reached over and grabbed his shirt off the wooden chair about the room. He rushed out as he placed his shirt on. Just as he assumed Bella was already at the door.

"Where you going?"

"School!"

He has a good laugh at this.

"Well by all means. This I gotta see."

She took in a breath, still feeling out of it. She looked down wide eyed to see she was still in her baby blue tank and shorts pajama set and of course she was barefoot, and no damn bra. Bella covered her breasts taking notice of Damon's ogling. She looked to the time and saw it was 10 am.

"Oh no." She groaned in misery.

"No, no, no. I'm FUCKED! Charlie's going to KILL ME!"

Damon grinned on this as she opened the door.

"Would you like a ride? I know I would…" He hints with a smirk.

"NO! Just stay away from me!"

"No can do, beautiful. You might as well get used to it. You're going to be seeing me around quite a bit!"

"UGH! Do you ever stop?!"

"Not until I have what I want."

"And what would that be? A throne amongst all the souls you've tortured over the years?"

"Now that's certainly some food for thought. But no…"  
She sighs almost afraid to ask.

"Then what do you want?"  
"I want my wife back."  
She looked upon him rather baffled. She hadn't expected that at all.

"Wife?"

He nods.

"You see Ms. Swan. I had this extraordinary breathtaking wife."  
"I find that hard to believe."  
He smiles, but with a hint of gloom behind it.

"Something we can both agree on. I've spent nearly two centuries looking for her. Only within the last couple of decades or so, I'd begun to lose hope."  
"Vampire I take it?"

He shakes his head.

"No…"

"Then how…?"

"My wife died."

She sighs.

"I'm sorry to hear that. However all this that you're doing. There is no excuse for this. And whatever your reasons, everything you're doing and this life you've chosen to create. That's your own doing Damon. Nobody else's. So no matter how much you blame Stefan or other's around you. In the end it was your bed to make. Your deck of cards to deal. And everyone around you is suffering because of it."

"If you only new the truth…"

She closes her eyes for a moment and shakes her head.

"Why are you even telling me all this?"

"Why do you think I'm telling you all this?"

"Don't do that!"  
"Do what?" He inquires with a certain glare.

"Just forget it." She reaches for the doorknob once more.

"Her name was Isabella Mia De Fleur. I called her Lizzy."

Bella froze at this, remembering her dream. She swallows on this keeping her back towards him.

"Did you say Lizzy?"

He smirks on this.  
"Yes, everyone else referred to her as Isabel."

She narrowed her eyes in thought. That's what Kol always referred to her as.

"She cursed by a certain group of witches and set in flames. It wasn't until she was already burning that I learned we were with child. You know wanna know how I know that?"

She shut her eyes, but nodded.  
"Because those were her last words. She begged for mercy, but not for herself. No, not Lizzy. She begged for mercy, only for the sake of the child within her womb. If she hadn't been with child, she would have told all those witch motherfuckers off and with a god damn smile. Those would have been her last words. We'd spent three years trying to conceive. The both of us had come into terms that it just wasn't going to happen, not for us. We'd grown envious of all our friends with children. Some were even rather questionable parents and Lizzy would get so mad. All we wanted was what everyone else had. We were simple people. All we wanted was a family of our own. We ended up with a dog and a childless marriage, but we were content and in love, despite whatever came our way. We somehow trudged on, because that's just how we did things. That is until my brother got himself into some shit over some stupid whore and decided to get us involved. No matter how many times I told him, I wanted no part in it! The short version to all this? Let's just say I was forced to watch as they not only tortured and brutally murdered our dog. But I had to watch my wife and unborn child slowly burn to death. And I do mean slowly it wasn't like your typical fucking fire. It was long and agonizing! I watched my wife's skin literally blister and began to melt, until she was nothing more than ashes. Meanwhile, my brother being his sick and deranged-self fucking LAUGHED! When I came to him on what had taken place HE LAUGHED IN MY FUCKING FACE LIKE IT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING HE'D EVER HEARD! HE WAS ON THIS FUCKING VAMPIRE HIGH AND ALL HE COULD THINK ABOUT WAS FEEDING, FUCKING, AND KILLING!

I wanted to end it all! To join my family, only to find I couldn't! I woke in hopes of finding myself in heaven, only to find myself in HELL! I've been in hell ever since, sweetheart. So pardon me for not living up to your expectations of what you deem to be moral or immoral. The day my wife was ripped away from my arms, I stopped giving a flying FUCK about anyone else! I lost the one thing that meant the world to me! So fuck everyone else!"

Bella nodded at this and her throat knotted up. She opened the door and exited the house. She hadn't even taken notice of the tears in Damon's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Read and then Review. Thanks! (The ages of the Salvatore brothers are different in my story. I'm not going by exact story line. I prefer to have my own takes on this.)**_

"Your father will be here shortly." Mr. Saltzman announces as Bella entered the classroom.

She shook her head on this and took a seat. It wasn't long after Charlie entered the room, still in uniform and just as she suspected. He was pissed. Charlie nodded towards Bella's teacher then he took a seat.

"I apologize for having to interrupt you at work Mr. Swan."

"Oh I believe that's my daughter's job, when it comes to making apologies as of late."

Bella grimaced and sunk into her chair. It didn't help that she found Mr. Saltzman rather attractive. He just had that certain appeal to him. But then again a lot of the girls in school, found him attractive. Of course "he" came to mind and she groaned to herself in misery. Fucking Damon Salvatore she thought over and over.

"I just felt the need to bring it to your attention that your daughter didn't make it to school, until nearly lunchtime. So she missed not only my class, but two other classes as well. As you already know she left around 8:05 yesterday and never returned. That and well her grades seem to be slipping. I looked up her records to see that she was a straight A student back in Forks."

Charlie nodded. Mr. Saltzman cleared his throat and looked upon Bella.

"Is there something you wish to share with us? Or perhaps your father at least?"

She shakes her head.

"Bells?"

She sighs.

"It just happened. I didn't mean for it to. Honest…"

"So where were you?"

"Dad…"

"No… I'm your father. I have every right to know where it is you're going."

"Nowhere!" She snaps and covers her mouth immediately after.

Thus only caused both men to raise their brows. Charlie shook his head with irritation as he saw his daughter twirling that damn ring about. It wasn't like Bella to really lie. It was rare. All the more reason when she did lie, it was easily detectable. Bella was a terrible liar. She had the worse poker face there ever was.

"You're lying. Now knock it off and tell me where the hell you're going and what's going on!"

"Nothing is going on and it was an accident. I meant to be here honest! I just… I fell asleep and…"

"Fell asleep? Fell asleep where?!"

She groaned to herself in misery.  
"Dad please…" She damn near whined.

Mr. Saltzman cleared his throat.

"How are you, Bella?"  
She lifts her eyes towards Mr. Saltzman oddly. He rises from his desk and walks around the leans against it and folds his arms about his chest.

"What I mean is… I hear that your family was close to the Gilberts."

Charlie takes in a breath and looks over towards his daughter.

"Is that what this is about?"  
She shuts her eyes for a moment and shakes her head no. But both men weren't buying it.

"Might I advise that your daughter sets up some time to visit with the counselor? It could prove to be somewhat beneficial."

"I don't need to see a counselor." She says through gritted teeth.  
"Bella… You watch your tone."  
She leans back and shakes her head again.

"I said I'm fine. I just…"  
"Just what?"

"I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask?" She winced the moment the words left her mouth.

Charlie rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your father and I only wish to help. This meeting was merely out of concern, not to punish you in anyway. But as you know this isn't something we can simply ignore Bella."  
"Well your concern is noted, but not needed. I won't be going to a counselor. I have nothing to talk about. I just want to go home and start on my homework now. That and I have a lot of makeup work to do."  
"And whose fault is that?" Charlie adds.

Bella nods but doesn't comment.

"Look, I'll be here on time from now on and I won't miss anymore days. Now may I please be dismissed?"

"What has come over you?"

"I'm just tired, dad."

He narrows his eyes on this.

"Are you on something?" He hints.

Bella's jaw dropped in total disbelief that he'd even think such a thing.

"DAD!"

"I just want to know what's going on!"  
"Why won't you believe me?"

"I'm a father and a cop. You can't just give me "nothing" as an answer for everything. Matter of fact is, you're up to something or you wouldn't feel the need to hide it, much less lie about it. That answer is what most of my suspects give me!"  
"Great, so I'm a suspect now?"

"Bells…"

"I'm not on drugs. I'm willing to take a drug test if would make you feel better. Other than that I don't know what to tell you."  
"The truth for starters."

Ok so I've been helping to hide one of my best friend's secrets. She's a vampire dad and so is her boyfriend and his brother. Oh and by the way my ex that you happened to get along with perfectly and thought the world of he too is a vampire. She wrinkled her nose in thought and covered her face for a moment and broke into soft laughter.

"What about that Kol kid? How's that panning out? You two are doing ok right?"

And there it was. She should have known right?

"Dad, please I really don't want to talk about it. I'm fine. Please, both of you, I get that you're concerned and your just doing your jobs as my teacher and my father. But really I'm ok and I promise. This is just something I gotta get through and do on my own."

They both nod at this.  
"Fair enough…" Mr. Saltzman agrees.

"Everyone has their ups and downs. It seems you've never really caused any trouble. So I don't see why we can't let this slide for once and push past it. However that does mean I want you on time to my class from now on and I'd like to see your grades start to improve. Think we can manage that?"

Bella nods.

"Good deal. She really is one of my best students otherwise, Mr. Swan. Please don't think I meant otherwise. I was merely concerned as to if there were any issues at home regarding this matter. But it seems the three of us have somewhat of an understanding now. Bella truly is a remarkable student, that just needs to get something's sorted out."

"That's certainly good to know."

Mr. Saltzman cuts Bella a wink once her father wasn't looking. She nodded back in appreciation as if they were having some sort of silent understanding. They shake Mr. Saltzman's hand before heading out. Once Charlie and Bella were in the parking lot, he walked Bella to her truck.

"Straight home, I mean it, kid."

Bella nods.

"Jenn and I both have to work tonight. Just make sure Jeremy doesn't mess up the house."

Bella half laughs. Jeremy was bad about leaving a mess everywhere he went. His room was a nightmare, that no one ever dared to enter.

"Will do."

"And for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know you better than that. I know you're not on drugs or anything of the sort. I just worry about you sometimes, that's all. I get that you're going to change, considering you're damn near an adult now. Just do your old man a favor and don't change too drastically. I suppose what I mean is none of that emo like crap that Jeremy pulls."

Bella laughed.

"He's not really emo, dad."  
"Well whatever it is." He says with a wrinkled nose.

"Cut the guy some slack dad. He just lost his entire family."

Charlie nods.

"I know kid, I know… I don't say it near enough. But I am proud of you and I love you. All the more reason I expect more out of you. So let's just put this past us and do better from here on."

She nods in agreement. He sighs as his pager goes off.

"It's urgent, I better get. I'll see you later."

"Ok and I love you too."

She watches as Charlie gets into his squad car and takes off.

Page break

"So are you going?"

Bella looked up from doing her homework.

"To a party?"  
"Well yeah."  
"You have met my father right?"

Jeremy laughs.

"It's just a party, Bells."

"Jer…"

"It'd be fun. I know Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Vicky are going."

Bella sighs in thought.  
"I don't know Jer. I'm already in enough trouble as it is. Charlie actually asked if I was doing drugs!"

"You're kidding me."

"Nope not even a little."

Jeremy has a good laugh at this.

"You? On drugs? Miss high and mighty and goodie tissues."

Bella rears back.

"Is that really what you think of me?"

He shrugs looking guilty.

"Jesus, Jer."

"I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt for you to actually go out and have some fun every once in awhile."

"I am not high and mighty or goodie tissues! I've done plenty of stuff."  
"Name one?"

"I slept with Kol!"

"EWWW!" Jeremy covers his ears and looks upon her with disgust.

"I can't believe you lost your V-card to a Mikaelson!"

"It's not something I'm particularly proud of. But I'm not a prude either."

"Then prove it, come to the party."

"Jer…"

"Please? I promise, it'll be fun!"

"And if my father finds out?"  
"Then I'll take the blame."

"You're so full of shit Jer!"

He smiles and grabs one of her pencils and tosses about in the air catching it and throwing it once more.

"You're right. I'd totally leave you hanging."  
"That sounds more like the Jer I know."

"I'm not that bad."

"Oh really?"

He laughs.

"So you'll come."  
She takes in a breath.

"Ok fine, I'll make an appearance or something."

"Awesome!"

"So when does sinful gathering take place?"

Jeremy grins on this.

"Tomorrow night."

She groans.  
"Hey, no backing out now you already said you'd come."

"Fine…"

Jeremy plops down on her bed, whilst she finished up her homework.

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Kol really back together?"

She stops what she's doing and turns to face him.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"He was telling everyone at school that you were dating again."

"Ugh…"  
"Are you?"

She leaned back in thought.

"No…" She answers with unease.

Jeremy nods.

"Good, I can't stand that guy. He's so fucking fake. That whole family is, just something about them. I never understood what you saw in him. What is it? The accent?"

She didn't answer. Her mind was elsewhere as she stared off into space.

"Bells?"

Bella rises and grabs her keys.

"Where are you going?"

"There's something I've gotta take care of."

"Weren't you told to stay home?"  
Bella looks to the time.

"I'll be back before they're home."  
Jeremy shakes his head.

"Where are you going lately?"

She takes in a breath.

"I just need you to trust me Jer."

Bella grabs her jacket and rushes out of the room.

Page break

Stefan opens the door and nods whilst stepping aside allowing her in. Bella froze however seeing how Caroline was sitting on the couch talking to Damon about something. Damon closed his eyes before he even looked upon her. He breathed in the air and a genuine beam came over him.

"Hmmm, I was just about to ask Stefan what we were having for dinner." Bella rolled her eyes.

Caroline hopped up but backed away. Stefan raised a hand and nodded towards Caroline. Bella swallowed back as they locked eyes. Caroline covered her mouth and continued to back into a corner.

"It's ok. You got this under control remember?" Stefan softly states, but had a protective hold on Bella.

"Caroline…" Bella emits.

Caroline shook her head.

"You smell… like amazing."

Bella's eyes widened on this and Damon died in laughter.

"Doesn't she?!

Bella cautiously made her way over. Caroline continued to keep her distance and kept a hand clamped over her mouth. Stefan tossed her a blood bag. Damon patted the empty seat beside him.

"Come hither! And to tell me what brings you here today?"

She apprehensively makes her way over and sits. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. But there was just no way she wanted to continue playing the part of Kol's little puppet.

"There are something's I'd like to know."  
"And those something's would be?" Damon inquired and didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was giving her the once over.

"First off, I need to know how to revoke a vampire's invitation."

Damon eyes darted towards hers and he tilted his head about.

"Revoke?" Stefan questions handing Caroline another blood bag over.

"Please, just tell me so I can fix this."

"Fix what exactly?"  
"Must we do this?"

Stefan sighs.

"You can't. You'd have to change the deed to the house."

Bella closed her eyes for a moment.

"Great…" She whispers.

She and Jenn had invited Kol in. She thought back to that day and thought about how odd it was. He just stood there at the door. He didn't come inside until Jenn herself walked by and told him to come inside. Then again Stefan did the same thing when he first visited Bella.

"Second question…"

Both Salvatore's looked upon her. Bella however was looking to the floor.

"How do I kill a vampire?"  
Damon cocked a brow at this.

"I mean permanently…"

Damon's eyes darted towards Stefan.

"Let me guess, you're referring to a certain "original"?"

She nods. Stefan grimaces and shakes his head.

"_You_ can't." Stefan answers without looking her in the eyes.

"So you're telling me that all the rules don't exist? No stakes through the heart, holy water, and apparently the sun is a fucking joke as well."

Damon smirks at this and twirls his ring about.

"We've our little secrets." He takes his ring off and hands it to her.  
She runs her finger along the bluish stone and crest with Damon's initial in the middle.

"Lapis lazuli is the name of the stone. Just think of it as our own little daywalker amulet if you will. The stone itself is enchanted by a witch. You need one of these if you're going to endure the heat so to speak. Speaking of which…" He looked over curiously.

He'd taken notice that Caroline was wearing Stefan's. He raises his brows towards Stefan.

"Hmmm amusing…" Damon turns back to Bella.

"A stake through the heart would certainly do it. But not in Kol's sake, but it would buy you some time. I would advise that you start keeping some vervain on hand. Slip it into your family's food or drinks. You can wear it or ingest it. If you want to keep us from feeding on you then I would strongly advise you ingest it. At least every three days or so…"

Bella's cellphone goes off and she rises to her feet and answers.

"Ah, hello darling!"

Bella takes in a breath.  
"Hello yourself." She says with a hint of disdain to her voice.  
"Where are you?"

She heads off to another area of the house.

"Home…" She lies.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I had a lot of homework."

"Funny, because I'm in your room right now love and you're nowhere to be found. Your homework is still on your desk."

"You're what?"

"Now I've never stuttered a day in my life. Nor do I wish to repeat myself. On another note did I NOT tell you, that you were to greet me with your wonderful presence this morning?"  
"I was sick."

"Liar, liar… try again…"

"What is this? I mean what exactly is it that you want from me?"

"Hmmm… why don't you come home? I shall like to show you."

"Sorry, it seems I've got other arrangements."

"Very well, perhaps I shall see what good ole Jer is up to?"

"Don't … just…" Bella leaned against the wall, feeling ill.

"I'm on my way. Just stay put."  
"Can't wait, darling."

Bella hung up and headed back into the room. She just wasn't aware that the brothers could pick up both ends of the conversation.

"Something's come up…"

Bella glances upon Caroline once more.

"I'd hug you but…"  
Caroline forces a smile.

"You don't to become my dinner?"

Bella smiles in return.

"I love you, but not that much."

Damon closed his eyes on this… Another thing "Lizzy" used to say, when she was being playful.

Once he heard the front door open and shut, he opened his eyes.

"I take it you heard all that as well?"

Stefan nodded.

"So tell me brother. Who's side are you on?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, I believe we both know."

Damon appears before Stefan and slams him back. Caroline shrieks out as Damon had his hand punctured through Stefan's chest. Stefan grunted out and looked down in shock. Damon curled his lip about and squeezed his heart.

"You might be my little brother. But believe me… If I find out you're fucking my Lizzy over. I'll stuff you full of vervain, drive a stake up your ass, and lock you away in a coffin somewhere for eternity." He smiles and kisses his brother's forehead. He then slaps him on the cheek. Damon removes his hand and uses the shirt Stefan is wearing to wipe the blood off his hand.

"Shall we? Oh do be a dear Barbie and give my brother his ring back. He's no good to me dead. You can have it back once we're done. In the meantime you could practice your homemaker skills and polish the brass knobs." Damon calls out as he takes off.

Page break

Bella quietly entered the house and set her keys down on the table. Her heart raced as she hurried to the kitchen. She headed right for the knives and grabbed the biggest one they owned. She hears someone sigh and they were standing directly behind her. He reaches over and yanks the knife out of her hold and roughly twirls her about. Bella recoiled as he ran the steel cold blade along her cheek, neck, and chest.

"Were you planning on using this for something?" He taunts.

Kol smiles and tosses the blade into the sink.

"I always did fancy your integrity. It's rare you know? For one to possess such strength, beauty, and brains. Only as of lately I've been questioning those so called wits of yours."

He promptly places her on the counter and paces the area before her.

"I've been doing some thinking. You see I've grown a bit tired of your little games. I've also grown a rather bored of you. Don't get me wrong, you're simply stunning, in fact I wouldn't mind one more roll in the sack and a good feeding before I take matters into my own hands and end this little debacle once and for all. "

Bella swallowed back nervously. Kol stopped pacing and he turned to her with a smirk about his face.

"Do I frighten you, darling? Is that your heartbeat I hear? Thumping away with tremendous fear?"

He cups her chin and looks her in the eyes.

"Now if you could be compelled, things would have ended a lot better for you. I always knew there was something about you. You see Isabel darling, we've met before. I must say you never disappoint."

He licked his lips in thought and his fangs protruded. He leaned into the crevice of her neck and scrapped his teeth along her flesh. He began to talk again, but she could feel his lips against her neck as he spoke.

"I believe it's time I took matters into my own hands. You see, my brother seems to see some sort of significance in you. Other than the annoyance of not being able to compel you, I simply do not share this theory. Therefore, you no longer hold my interest. I wish to leave this dreadful town at once; it has no pull for me whatsoever. But in order to do that, I must sever all ties and clean up whatever messes there are. Starting with you, darling. Please do not take it personal, but you leave me no choice. You've become quite a naughty girl, Isabel. Then again, you always were. I do believe we'll meet again." He says with a smile.

She gasps out as he began to feed. He got a firm hold on her as she squirmed about.

"What the fuck? GET OFF HER ASSHOLE!"

"NO JER!" Bella shouted as Jeremy rushed over.

Kol rolled his eyes and reached back and shoved Jeremy through the dining room table.

"Please tell me you've been invited in." Damon states as they were at the front door and heard the commotion.

Stefan nods and busts the door down. Damon bitterly waits outside.

"No! KOL!" She hopped back down as he was heading right for Jeremy

Bella hurriedly grabbed the knife from the sink and stabbed Kol in the back. He sneered upon this. He reached back and yanked the knife back out.

"Now darling, that's low, even for you."

She swallows back as he starts towards her instead. Just as he sent the knife sailing right for her Stefan appeared before her and took the hit. He groaned out and staggered back a bit. Normally, she'd have flipped out with concern for Stefan. But at the moment she felt conflicted, when it came to the Salvatore brothers. She wasn't sure whose side she was on or if she were even truly on a side. Part of her now hated Stefan more than Damon. She truly felt he deserved whatever he had coming. That karma was a bitch. That only made her question her own logic and morals however. Was she that fucked up? But at the moment her only focus was keeping Jeremy alive. So she rushed over and helped Jeremy to his feet. Jeremy sorely grunted out as she wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Hold on, I got you." She whispered and started to head out of the house.

She took notice of Damon standing outside the house, looking as though an animal that had been let out of it's cage. Damon stopped pacing however and locked eyes with her. Before she could even blink Kol grabbed her and took off. Stefan had entered the room with one of the legs to the dining room chairs in his sternum. He painfully pulled it out and helped Jeremy to his feet.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Damon demanded as he pointed upon his brother.

"They went out the back."

Damon's eyes went wild with fury.

"AND YOU'RE HELPING HIM INSTEAD, BECAUSE?"  
"It's what Bella would want."

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Damon yells heatedly.

"SHE DIES, SO DOES THE STEPFORD WIFE. ONLY THIS TIME THERE WILL BE NO COMING BACK FROM IT!" He takes off at this.

Bella kicked her feet about and struggled to try and break free of Kol's hold. He dragged her throughout the cemetery. The flesh off her back was being peeled back as he continued to drag her by the hair.

"I know just the place for you. No one will ever find you. And I can get some much needed revenge in the process. I can only imagine the look on my brother's face when he finds out that Stefan Salvatore killed you once again!"

She looks upon him oddly as he shoves her back against Elena Gilbert's tombstone. He'd already dug up her coffin and it was open.

"You two were close, were you not?" He questions with a devilish smile.

"Allow me to reunite you with your friend. You can thank me later… I do hope you're not claustrophobic or afraid of the dark. I'd hoped to properly send you off, but you know how things go. So one last kiss?"

She spits in his face as he forces her up eye level. He nods and pushes her into the coffin. Her eyes widen as he smiles and slams the coffin shut. Bella was now in the coffin with Elena's decomposing body. Panic stricken tears began to form as she tried desperately to open the coffin and get out. The smell alone was causing her to gag and she was suffocating.

Kol was just about to push the coffin back into the grave, when he felt someone else's presence. He turned around and nodded towards her.

"Well hello, Bonnie. I suppose you wish to join your friend as well? For old time sake?"

Bella overheard this and began to freak out even more.

"NO BONNIE RUN!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could.

Bonnie's jaw dropped as she glanced upon the coffin Bella was in. She finally grasped everything that was taking place. Kol smiled.

"What can I say? She really missed the lovely Gilbert."

Bonnie's body began to heat up and she felt this anomalous sensation. This anger coursed through her, one she'd never felt before. She gritted her teeth and her hands became fists. She'd been experiencing something's lately about herself that she didn't understand. But Kol had just ignited something within Bonnie, there was no more control. Kol dropped down to his knees and reached to his temples. A ring of fire appeared around them.

"What the bloody hell you stupid bitch!"

Bonnie ignored him and rushed over to the coffin. She opened it up and recoiled. Bella immediately reached to her damn near childlike with tears streaming down her face. Bonnie hurriedly helped her out of the coffin. But the moment they came into skin to skin contact Bella cried out in agony.

"Bella?!"

Damon had heard her cries from the woods where he was currently looking. She was the only person in this entire world, who's screaming was like nails on a chalkboard to him. Normally he loved it, hearing his prey scream all the more reason; he didn't always compel his victims. But hearing Bella scream had a complete opposite effect on him. Damon took off as quickly as possible.

"Bella!" Bonnie cupped her cheeks and was looking upon her.

Bella was eyeing the fire, in sheer terror.

"Bella, look at me…"

Bella began to pull at her hair.

"MAKE IT STOP!" She shrieked out.

_Her skin began to feel as though it'd been set aflame. She saw others standing around the ring of fire. They were smiling and chanting. She narrowed her eyes though as the circle broke for a split second as someone else was shoved inside. _

"_Damon?" He fell to his knees and was reaching out to her. He was shouting something but she couldn't hear him all she could hear was the constant chanting._

_ To the side of her she saw the body of a black Labrador Retriever. The fire began to spread. Damon came to his feet and was desperately trying to get to her. One of the women that were doing the chanting forced him back down her nails punctured through his shoulder. _

Bonnie also wondered what was happening. She too was seeing what Bella was seeing, but she knew it wasn't real. It was some sort of memory.

"Who are all these people?!" Bella whimpered.

Bonnie hadn't a clue, all she knew is that they too were witches. She could no longer keep her hold on Kol however. Kol came to his feet. He started towards them and Bonnie hopped to her feet and protectively placed Bella behind her.

"Stay back!" Bonnie shouted and Kol began to laugh.

Kol knew Bonnie was inexperienced and growing weaker by the moment. He wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand and shook his head.

"I see we have a juvenile witch on our hands."

Bonnie nodded and suddenly the ring of fire charged right for Kol. This look of sheer incredulity spread across his face. Bonnie smiled as his body was set ablaze. Kol took off running. Damon had just arrived and witnessed Kol running with his entire body set aflame.

"Bonnie!" Stefan shouted from across the way.

Stefan hurriedly caught Bonnie just before she passed out.

Bella was in a fetal position on the ground. The visions continued to haunt her. Her eyes were tightly shut and she had her ears covered. Damon dashed over and scooped her up. He wrinkled his nose as she smelt of sulfur and death. She also was running one hell of a fever.

Page break

Damon placed her in the icy cold tub and she shot up and gasped back.

"Easy…" He said soothingly and cupped a handful of water and was placing it on her forehead.

"Damon?"

He nodded but continued to wet down every inch of her body. She closed her eyes looking ill.

"I saw it…"

He froze for a moment. Tears formed in her eyes as she sucked back quivery breath.

"I saw and felt everything she did."

He sighed realizing Bella still didn't get it.

"There was chanting and fire… and I saw you."

He clears his throat and starts to soap her down, trying to get the smell of demise off her.

"I'm sorry, Damon."

Damon ground his teeth together.

"What the fuck do you have to be sorry about?!"

She sighs.

"Judging you, before I knew anything about you, not that I truly approve of you taking lives everywhere you go. But I can understand all the same."

He cocks a brow at this.

"If there's one person in this world that has any right to voice what she thinks of me, that'd be you."

She looks upon him with muddled feelings. He puts down the washcloth he was using and caresses her cheek.

"Why me?" He bites down on his wrist knowing his blood had probably already left her system.

Bella recoils.  
"You need to heal. It won't turn you unless you were to die."

She sighs with a wrinkled nose, but accepts.

"Back to your question… Because your opinion is the only one that matters… But even at that… There's no changing who I am now." He says as he gives her some of his blood.  
"That doesn't make any sense. You don't even know me."  
"Still claiming that are we, sweetheart?" Damon let out a moan as he had her finish.  
"Stop calling me that." He sighs and fixes the sleeve to his shirt.  
"Why?"

"Because I'm not your wife."  
He rolls his eyes. Bella's jaw drops with utter surprise as he gets in the tub, fully clothed. He hovers over her and lifts her chin with his fingers.

"What exactly took place when these visions hit?"

"I'm not quite sure. Kol placed me in a coffin… one that contained a friend of mine." Chills ran down her spine on this and a wave of nausea hit her.

"Next thing I know is I can barely breathe and I could smell my friend's rotting corpse."

Damon nodded, knowing now where the smell was coming from.

"My friend Bonnie got me out. From there, I'm not really sure what happened. The visions were too strong for me to make out anything else happening around us. It was like I was in another time and place. The moment Bonnie got me out of the coffin. The visions became nonstop. I was seeing everything from your wife's perspective."

He closes his eyes with a painful expression about his face. He presses his forehead against hers.

"That's because you were her."

She backs away from in him in the tub.  
"Why would you say that?"

He lifts his eyes towards her but doesn't budge.

"Because, it's true."

"That's not even practicable!"

"Dammit, Lizzy, what does it take?!"

"I'M NOT LIZZY!"

"THE HELL YOU AREN'T! You might look slightly different, but you still have the same eyes, hair, and smile. Everything about you is a striking likeness to HER! The way you talk, laugh, and how you carry yourself. You think I wouldn't know my own fucking wife?!"

"You're insane!"  
"YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT I AM!"

He jumps back furiously and takes the hamper and tosses it across the room. It hits the mirror and it shatters everywhere. Damon pulls at his hair and then punches at the wall.  
"You gotta love the irony. I spent years in search for you. Trying to keep up this fucking "moral" attitude JUST FOR YOU! Because I knew you'd see me as nothing more than a monster! You'd want nothing to do with me. I compelled every damn woman left and right before I fed, questioning them thoroughly about who they were. I wanted to know damn near everything about them in hopes of discovering that perhaps one of my potential preys was you! Every time I realized they weren't I'd feed and compel them to forget and send them on their way. I did this for nearly over a century or longer, that is until a couple decades ago. I turned it off! I had to… In fact, when I first came to Mystic Falls, I still had myself turned off. As to why I nearly ripped out your throat and left you for dead. It was your blood that knocked me right out of it. Something I hadn't known to be possible. And to think I nearly took the life of the one person I'd sworn to love and protect for eternity. Now that sweetheart is some fucking irony and talk about karma." Bella's heart fluttered about confusion swept over her.

She hadn't a clue what to feel about all this or what to think.

"What do you mean by 'turned off' ?"

"I turned off my humanity. I didn't want to feel anything, not anymore! I thought there wasn't a chance in HELL I'd ever find you! So why the fuck should I care right!" Damon pinches the bridge of his nose.

"So by the time you were reborn I had already turned off my humanity and was on a killing spree. It felt so fucking good, not caring anymore. I loved it. I felt free. The way their blood pumped with terror, the more fear they felt the better! The way they would scream and beg for mercy. I craved it! The louder the better."

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN TELLING ME THIS?! You honestly think I want to hear about all the lives you've taken?! I'm still in high school. It's not even practicable for me to be your wife!"

"Well you're not my wife at the moment, no. But you were and one day you will be once again."

She looks upon Damon as if he's literally lost it.

"Tell me Lizzy, do you still bite on your lower lip when nervous or aroused? Do you still twirl that ring about your finger when you're filling others full of shit? Do you still keep a journal or diary and write in it as least 3 or 4 times a week? Do you still hate being called Isabella? Do you still get in a bad mood when it's raining or too cold? Do you still read those ridiculous romance novels? Do you still sleep on your tummy with one leg hiked up because it's comforting to you? Do you still put everybody else first before your own needs? And do you still believe that all is fair in love and war?"

"I've never believed in that!" She snaps at the last part and rises. But everything else was uncanny and it was freaking Bella out.

She grabs the towel that was hanging on the shower rod and begins to dry off.

"What's fair about either of those and often enough war can be caused by love or visa versa. People die in war! People get hurt in love. They are both irrational, yet needed. There's nothing fair either one! THEY BOTH SUCK! So no, I would never say anything like that."

That familiar smirk crossed his face and his body went into overdrive. That was a test. And he just had all the confirmation needed. When they first met they had a debate on this very topic. He thought all was fair in love and war and 'his Lizzy' had more than a mouthful to say in return. In fact he and Lizzy had many debates throughout the years, often enough they led to toe curling sex. All the more reason often enough he'd purposely pick a fight with her, even when he agreed with her.

"So you see, you're quite mistaken!"

She gasped out in surprise as Damon grabbed her and backed her up against the wall. Without warning he eagerly locked lips with hers. He hiked up her leg as he moaned into her mouth. A low growl left his lips as she slapped the shit out of him. Bella shoved Damon away from her and took off running. Damon rubbed his cheek with a massive grin; Bella had kissed him in return.


End file.
